Last of the Wilds
by CharismaPoison
Summary: An AU short story about my original character Tai Li (pronouned Tay Lee) and her love affair with Jacen Solo when he becomes Darth Caedus


**Tai Li sat in the garden of the royal palace of Naboo, the only place she truly called home anymore. She was deep in a meditative state, the wind that she felt because of her force powers blowing her long silver hair around her slender, pale shoulders. She blinked her blue-flamed silver eyes as she heard the familiar sound of two Stealth X-Wings coming forward to land near the palace. The sounds of her beloved Caedus and his apprentice Tahiri coming home at last. She got to her feet, her long white dress falling around her legs as she walked to the palace and then the throne room as they arrived through the front doors.**

She stopped walking when she noticed Jacen carrying a small girl in his arms, the young daughter of Tenel Ka, of himself. Allana looked around worriedly, especially when Blackstorm, Tai's apprentice, walked into the room. Tai looked at Caedus with confused eyes as his brandy brown eyes met hers and he smiled as he made his way to her.

"Tai, my love, this is my daughter Allana. I felt she should be with the four of us so I sent Tahiri for her," he said happily.

Tai looked down at the little girl and her heart ached for Tenel all alone on Hapes wondering where her child must be, who must have done this. No mother and child should ever be torn from one another in her opinion, especially not after losing her own mother when she was only five. This little girl was not much younger than she herself had been when her mother Magi Ryo-Li had been killed. She forced a genuine smile at Caedus as she said, "Oh Caedus she is beautiful. Of course she should be here with us."

Caedus smiled and kissed Tai with extreme passion and lust as Allana struggled out of her father's arms and wandered around the throne room. With his now free arms, Caedus picked Tai up in a sensual embrace to match their kiss as Fury handed Allana a drink of water. She stared into his rainbow flamed eyes and giggled as she sat with him. Being good with little girls as he had two of his own, Fury began tending to Allana's needs as Tahiri and Blackstorm headed outside on a walk for some fresh air and alone time now that their Master's no longer needed them.

Noticing that his daughter was being cared for, Caedus picked Tai up into his arms and headed up the stairs to their bedroom. They had been engaged for three months and every time it looked like he was going to be able to marry her properly, something else came up and annoyed him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and he hoped she knew that as he laid her upon the bed and carefully removed her white dress and undergarments.

Staring up at him as he undressed, Tai felt remorse that she would betray the only man that loved her and the only man that she loved as well. She would have to take Allana back to Tenel, the Hapan Queen Mother must have been distraught over the fact her only child was missing and she could not allow that, even ass Caedus lay with her and began to make love to her throughout the night.

The next morning, Caedus awoke early and kissed his beautiful, nude beloved before getting out of bed and getting into the shower. He stood under the water for a few moments as the bathroom door opened and he opened the shower door to watch Tai in her black bathrobe washing off her make-up from the day before. He loved the way she looked without make-up on and would do anything to keep her that way. She turned to face him and he breathed deep as he looked from her make-upless face down to the mounds of her breasts peeking out from the line of the robe. The darkness of the robe made her pale skin look translucent and her long silver hair look as though it floated in midair.

"Join me?" He asked, holding the door open.

"Alright," she said with a smile as she let the robe fall down and off her nude body before heading towards him. He watched her pale body and shining hair as she intentionally pressed against him to slide into the shower. He moaned, watching the water flow along her snow white skin and silver hair, her beautiful eyes closed as she bathed. He grew hard from the sight of her soaking wet and grabbed her shampoo before she could just to be close to her, to touch her as he worked it through her hair. He doubted that she even knew the effect she had on him until she bent forward slightly and pressed her backside into his hardened member assuring him she did.

They made love in the shower as he helped her bathe and finished up his own shower before getting out and drying off together. He left first, to check on his daughter while Tai stayed in the bedroom with Blackstorm helping her to get ready. Allana was playing on the floor of her new bedroom with two other girls about her age, one of whom was the spitting image of Fury and the other of Fury's husband Darkness. He spent some time with them before Tahiri collected them for breakfast. Caedus waited until Tai emerged in black pants and blouse, choosing to carry her heels rather than wear them to breakfast, then he escorted her to breakfast. The two of them were to be married that day, but he expected something to ruin it like something had every other time.

After breakfast, everyone went to the garden to watch the couple marry at last. Their first kiss as a married couple seemed to last days to Tai, who never wanted this moment to end as long as she lived. A notice came shortly after that Caedus was needed on Coruscant for a family meeting. Just what he didn't need. He supposed Ben had talked to his father of what he was planning to do. Of course they would never understand what he was truly truly do, that he was trying to restore peace and balance to the Order since his uncle had screwed it up.

Reluctant to leave his new bride, her knew what was expected of him and he took Tahiri to get packed. He turned to Tai, an apologetic smile on his lips. "I am so sorry my love, but I promise to make it up to you when I come home tomorrow," he said. "Until then, make sure Allana is well and only do what you deem necessary for her care. You and Fury, alright my dearest?"

Tai smiled and nodded. "Of course my love, I will care for her like she were my owj child. I will do everything within my power to see that she is taken care of in the best possible interest to her," she said caressing his face. He kissed her and then was off to meet with his family, leaving Tai alone with Fury and Allana.

Turning to Fury, she looked at Blackstorm and said, "Blackstorm, ready my ship." Waiting until the young man was out of sight she turned her attention to her twin brother. "Should Caedus come back, you know nothing of what I have done. Take your girls and go to Darkness for Caedus is not going to be happy with me for what I have done with his daughter." Picking up the little girl, she headed to her ship and set the coordinates for Hapes.

"Are we upsetting your husband Mistress?" Blackstorm asked as he set out a new outfit for her to change into to look more presentable and to be comfortable in case of a fight.

"Very much my apprentice. Contact the Hapan Queen and tell her to meet us on Dathomir to pick up her daughter, tell her to bring only one person with her and that I will approach unarmed since I have her most treasure possession and all I want to do is give the young one back to her mother," she said as she changed into the baggy black pants and black tank top her apprentice had laid out for her.

He nodded and did as he was told, while the ship headed to Dathomir to meet the Hapan Queen Tenel Ka. As he landed the ship, he became nervous as his Mistress picked up Allana and headed off the ship. "Mommy!" Allana cried when she saw her.

Tenel Ka stood there in all black, her long red hair flying around her face and the head of her royal guards standing far enough bacl as not to look like a threat. Tai walked halfway between her ship and Tenel before stopping and set Allana down on the ground to run to her mother. She smiled as Tenel bent down and picked her child up in her arms and held her tight. "No child should be motherless," Tai called to Tenel.

"You should know," Tenel replied, to be kind. She was so happy to have her little girl back unharmed, the the Queen of Naboo, no the Empress of the Sith, had been kind enough to bring her little one back home. She watched as Tai walked back onto her ship and watched it head back to Naboo.

Once landed, Tai headed for the palace but Blackstorm noticed two Stealth X's and a young blonde woman motioning for him to join her. It was Tahiri and she told him of her Master's anger. Together, they ran through the palace in attempts to find either her Master or his Mistress before the first fight of the new marriage started.

Tai walked into her bedroom and was thrown into a wall hard enough to blue her vision. Once it was cleared, she saw her new husband holding her to the wall with the force, a look of deepest anger in his eyes as he released her and she fell to the ground. "How dare you betray me!" he screamed at her, trying his best not to hurt her.

"I had to take her back to Tenel! You said to do what was in her best interest, to do what I felt best for her and I did! You've no one to blame but yourself Caedus! What did you think I would do when my own mother was taken from me?" she yelled back, getting to her feet and back away from him out onto the balcony.

"I never expected to be betrayed by my own wife!" he yelled, using the force to choke her, to watch the fear in her eyes. Tahiri and Blackstorm ran up the stairs to the balcony and stopped in fear and disbelief.

Angry at what he was doing to her, she closed her eyes and made him feel the effects of what he was doing to her, to the child in her womb that she had never known until this moment she was carrying. The child's life was worth more than her own and she suddenly knew how his grandmother and grandfather must have felt before she had died. She willed him to let go, to spare her and their child but she was fading and fast. The last thing she heard was the shot of a blaster and a scream.

Six days later, Tai opened her eyes to see Homicide standing there, she was shocked. She had not seen him in years, since he had chosen to be exiled. She went to sit up but he would not let her. He pushed hair out of her eyes and she noticed stitches being cleaned on his arm by Shada Solo. Behind her was Jaina, talking to Tahiri and Blackstorm, Zekk standing nearby with Kyp and to her surprise Caedus. Beauty and Fury sat next to her bedside, stroking her arm and holding her hand.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Homicide shrugged. "We don't know what really happened except we though Caedus had killed you. So, to make him let go, I shot him through the arm. Beauty screamed when she thought you were dead. Fury came and got us when he realized what you were going to do," he replied softly, pouring her a glass of water.

"The baby is fine, before you ask," said Beauty, watching her sister closely. Tai just nodded as she looked over at Caedus, wondering what was next for them and how he was able to stand in a room of mostly Jedi. His eyes caught hers and she knew he was here strictly for her and just putting on a good show.

Tai lay back on the bed, a hand resting on her child as she drifted into another sleep, not knowing what lay in store for her next.


End file.
